Sadnessland
by Tukuto UMi
Summary: Autre que Smileyland (Pays Trop Mignon), il existe un monde à côté appelé Sadnessland (Pays Trop Triste). Celui-ci à également Kaeloo comme gardienne, mais celle-ci s'y rend pas si souvent, car là-bas, les jeux y sont bannit par ses habitants: des jeunes adolescent qui fond régler la lois par la violence et le sang... (Histoire inspiré KAELOO créer par Cube Créative)
1. une journée ordinaire à Sadness

**Smileyland**

est un monde imaginaire ressemblant a Neverland. Là-bas, vit des enfants, des animaux anthropomorphe qui jouent et rigolent en harmonie dans la joie et la bonne humeur sous la garde d'une gardienne remplie de mystère. Mais à côté de ce lieu, il existe un monde qu'on pourrait surnommé le "Smiley parallèle", son nom: **Sadnessland**. Ce monde est sombre et sans verdures. Les personnes qui y vivent sont aussi des animaux anthropomorphes mais eux sont des adolescents, et les adolescent sont bannit de Smileyland car ce monde est réservé uniquement aux jeunes enfants.

Dans Sadnessland, il y a que obscurité et violence, les adolescents ne savent discuter qu'avec les poings. Dans ce sombre pays, réside plusieurs gangs de voyous, tous ses groupes de délinquants rêvent de s'emparer totalement de "Sadness". Mais un obstacle les blocs: la gardienne, et elle ne compte pas laisser son titre et son royaume à ses vauriens.

En général, une journée à Sadnessland commence quand une sonnerie affreuse résonne dans tout le pays, qui n'est au final qu'une grande ville en ruine et monotone. Tout les ados se réveille et se rendent tous dans un grand réfectoire, une espèce de cantine abandonné.

Dans ce réfectoire, ou tout les matins, midis et soirs, est servit à manger par des espèces de femmes qu'on ne voit qu'a ses moment là, pour tout les habitants de la ville, filles et garçons sont mélangés, mais personne n'ose vraiment parler et préfèrent manger rapidement pour en sortir.

Après le repas, c'est réunion général des gangs, chacun se réunissent dans leurs basses cacher pour discuter de ce qu'il allez faire de la journée pour gagner des parcelles de ville, jusqu'au déjeuner.

L'après-midi, on y entend des coups de feu dans tout les quartiers, les guerres de gangs font ragent, laissant du sang ,des impactes de balles et des corps sans vies dans les rues qui disparaissent avec le soleil dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Le soir, après le dîner, et la minute de silence pour les morts du jour, c'est retour dans les chambres. Les filles et les garçons sont séparés dans plusieurs bâtiments différents, on surnomme ses lieux "les internats". Dans la soirée dans ses internats, c'est le seuls moment de "paix" dans ce pays, car le soir, y a accès illimité aux ordinateurs des lieux avec le WIFI GRATUIT. C'est dans ses moments que tout le enfants rigolent et discutent tranquillement sans se soucier des gangs et du reste.

Puis viens l'heure des douches et du couché, à 21h45 précise.

Voilà en quoi consiste à peu prés la vie dans Sadnessland.


	2. Le nouveau

Une journée, pendant le petit-déjeuner, une petite rumeur circulait: «Il va y avoir un nouvel adolescent à Sadness à ce qui paraît !?». Tout le monde était ravi de savoir ça, surtout pour une personne en particulier, qui mangeait au milieu des autres. Seul devant son vieux téléphone, **Mickaël** , un ado loup gris de 15 ans, regardait son téléphone et envoyait des textos à son amie **Barcelone** qui mangeait avec des filles avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Barcelone, c'était la fille à avoir comme amie, c'est elle qui a lancée la rumeur du nouveau. Elle même l'avais entendu de la bouche de la personne qui est la porte parole de la gardienne quand celle-ci ne vient pas dans le pays. Elle connait la moindre information à venir dans le pays, ainsi que les va et viens discret dans Sadness de la gardienne.

Elle expliqua plus en détail les infos qu'elle avait entendu par SMS à Mika, qui en était tout content. Le nouveau sera au final une nouvelle,et elle n'a que 10 ans, précoce pour être dans ce monde. À cette âge, elle devrait être à Smiley, et pas à Sadness.

Après le petit déjeuner, réunion. Mickaël rejoignit Barcelone devant une petite porte rouillé dans une sombre et étroite ruelle. Barcelone tapa du sabot (oui, c'est une jument) au sol pour montrer son aggasement à attendre. Mickaël rigola et cria face à la porte: «Bon , c'est pour aujourd'hui où pour demain ?»

La porte s'ouvrit sous un grincement de maison hantée et une imposante forme apparu devant eux: «C'est pourquoi ?

-Hé débile, tu nous reconnais ? Lui cria Barça

-Dit moi mec, ça fait combien pour toi 1000-7 ? Demanda Mika

-C'est bon, vous pouvez entrez !»

La personne imposante s'écarta et laissa les deux ados entrés. Ils traversaient un long couloir noir et sale jusqu'à arrivé dans une grande pièce où était disposer des ordinateurs et des chaises datant de Jérusalem. Sur une table ronde en ferraille rouillé, se tenait cinq personnes qui avaient l'air peu patient. Mika s'approcha d'eux avec en compagnie de Barcelone, il prit la parole: «Sorry du retard les gens, mais y a encore cet abruti de **Joaõ** _(Joan)_ qui nous a pas reconnu, encore !

-Je vois je vois, bon, commençons cette réunion !»

Mickaël et Barcelone se mirent à table avec eux. Mika se mit entre une moutone et un taureau. Barça elle se mit entre une chienne et un chat. Un autre chat s'exclama: «Bon, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial sur deux points: le premier, c'est l'annonce d'un nouveau et la seconde, c'est que la gardienne compte de montrer dans la soirée

-Quoi ? Cria Mickael , Kaeloo compte venir aujourd'hui ?? Pourquoi ??

-J'en sais rien moi !» lui répondit le félin

Et leurs réunion continua jusqu'à que...


	3. La réunion

Et leurs réunion continua jusqu'à que... Une alarme retentit dans tout le quartier.

Tout le gangs sortirent dans les rues pour voir ce qui se passait. Une grande femme apparu au milieu de la route, sortit un micro de nul part et parla: «Avis aux résidents de Sadnessland, notre chère gardienne Kaeloo compte passée dans la journée pour sa visite "quotidienne". (en vrai, elle ne vient 1 fois par mois) Donc, toute guerre prévue pour aujourd'hui devront être repoussé à demain, merci !».

La femme rangea son micro et disparue comme par magie. Cette personne, c'était la porte parole de la gardienne, **Mira**. C'est elle qui devait prévenir les habitants de la venue de la gardienne, et de veiller à ce que tout ce passe pour le mieux dans Sadness en son absence.

Après ça, tout les gangs retournèrent dans leurs bases pour reprendre leurs réunion. Comme d'habitude, Joaõ ne les reconnaissaient pas, leurs chef pour se faire reconnaître lui dit la même phrase que Mika la dernière fois: «A ton avis, combien ça fais 1000-7 ?» et ils rentraient.

Leurs chef partit devant. C'était un grand chat noir et blanc assez minces avec une longue veste noir en cuire style Matrix avec des revolver cacher à l'intérieur. Il se réinstalla à la table dans son fauteuil habituelle et attendit que les autres reprennent leurs places: «Bon, où en étions nous ? **Nero** ?

-On parlait de la façon de trouver le nouvel ado frérot. Lui expliqua l'autre chat.

-Ok, des idées ? **Mélo** ?

-Je pourrais pirater le réseau de caméra de surveillance de la ville ? Demanda la chienne

-C'est une bonne idée ! Et toi **Barça** ?

-Je peux me renseigner auprès de Mira !

-Pas bête aussi ! **Thor**?

-Espionner la gardienne à son arrivée ? Demanda le taureau

-Non, ça serai du suicide de faire ça ! Tu le sais bien ! Mika ?

-Je sèche sur ce coup là, j'ai pas d'idée !

-Ok, et toi **Milli** ?

-Je peux rechercher des infos sur le Face de Bouk de Sadness ? Répondit la moutone

\- Bien, bon au travail alors !» Dit le chat tâcheté en tapant des pattes. Tous partirent exécuter leurs tâches.

Le chef se retrouva seul avec Nero et Mickaël. Nero s'approcha de son frère et lui demanda: «Hé **Niko** , on peux aller discuter autre part tout les deux ?

-Si tu veux !» Les deux félins partirent dans la pièce d'à côté pour discuter seuls.

Mickaël se retrouva seul, il sortit son portable et alla dans ses contacts. Il cliqua sur le profil de l'un de ses contacts et chuchota: «A quel jeux essaye tu de jouer cette fois Kaeloo ? Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être comme ça ! Je l'ai jamais pensé quand j'étais à Smileyland avec toi !» Il appuya sur la touche "supprimer contact" et valida son choix...


	4. Les prisonniers de Sadnessland 12

Loin de la base de Mika et les autres, ce trouve un bâtiment immense tellement grand qu'on de distinct pas le bout qui se cache dernière les nuages. Ce bâtiment est habiter par Mira et les gardes de la gardienne, c'est la police de Sadness. Au dernier étage de cette tour, se trouve des prisons où la gardienne emprisonne des personnes trop nuisible à son goût. Même si ces prisons sont dans Sadness, la gardienne à le pouvoir d'y enfermer des enfants de Smiley qu'elle ne veut plus voir dans son monde.

Enfermée au dernier étage, une jeune fillette au fond de sa cellule, assit, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps: «Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je veux partir de cet endroit !» disait t-elle en pleurant. Petite et violette, cette chienne avait l'air beaucoup trop jeune pour se trouver à Sadness.

Dans la cellule d'à côté, un chat, roux et bruns, et assit contre un mur et ne disait rien. Les yeux fermés, il attendait que le temps passe sans bronché. Il entendait à travers le mur les sanglots de la jeune fille désespérée.

La jeune fille se leva et se mit au milieu de la pièce avec un regard de "monstre", elle fixa une petite fenêtre en face d'elle, celle-ci était tellement sale qu'on ne vit même pas l'extérieur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit soudainement à crier super fort et super aigu, à tel point que les vitres au alentours se brisèrent toutes d'un coup.

Le félin sursauta en voyant la fenêtre de sa cellule exploser. Il se leva et regarda à travers de celle-ci, on ne vit pas le sol, mais que des nuages. Il resta 2/3 minutes à fixer le ciel sombre et s'approcha de la porte. Par on ne sait quel magie, le chat invoqua un gros bazooka qui apparut dans sa main. Il visa la porte avec son arme et la pulvérisa d'un seul coup. Celle-ci tomba sur deux gardes qui passèrent par là. Le félin sauta sur la porte, écrasant les gardes , et réussi à trouver les clés de la cellule à côté de lui. Il s'approcha de la porte voisine et l'ouvrit.

À l'intérieur, la jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction à l'explosion qu'elle entendit avant. Elle attendit que quelque chose arrive pour la sortir de cette endroit de malheur.

Le garçon entrouvrit la porte doucement pour pas effrayer la jeune chienne, la demoiselle ne perçu pas le félin et crut que c'était un garde. Elle se blottit dans un angle, se cache la visage dans ses bras et pleura. Le garçon ouvrit totalement la porte et regarda la fille qui était effrayer. Elle leva la tête et aperçu le chat, celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire: «Qui est-tu ? demanda la jeune fille un peu moins effrayé.  
-Je suis venu t'aider,je t'ai entendu pleurer de ma cellule.  
-Toi aussi tu étais enfermé ?  
-Oui, mais maintenant faut s'enfuir, j'ai cru entendre des gardes pas loin.  
-D'accord mais juste une chose. Puis-je connaître le nom de mon sauveur ?  
-Je m'appelle Nyan, mais tout le monde me surnomme "MrChat"»...


	5. Les prisonniers de Sadnessland 22

« D'accord mais juste une chose. Puis-je connaître le nom de mon sauveur ?  
-Je m'appelle Nyan, mais tout le monde me surnomme "MrChat"»

La fille lui répondit: «Enchantée, je m'appelle May-Lin, mais pourquoi on te surnomme comme ça ?  
-Va savoir ! Bon, il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main, on y va ?» Elle lui prit la main et se leva. Nyan lui donna une cape noir à capuche et lui dit: «Met là comme ça on nous prendra pour des gardes !  
-D'accord !» Elle mit la cape et la capuche, Nyan entendit des gardes arrivés, il attrapa la main de May-Lin et courra vers des escaliers de secours, qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt, en la trainant par terre: «Lève toi espèce de gourde ils vont nous rattraper !  
-Laisse moi le temps aussi !» Elle se redressa et courra derrière Nyan qui lui tenait encore la main. Les deux arrivèrent au niveau des escaliers et coinça la porte pour pas que le gardes ne les suivent. Nyan demanda à May-Lin de partir devant au cas où, celle-ci exécuta son ordre. En descendant les escaliers, elle trébucha et tomba en bas la tête en première: «Aïe !». Elle se redressa et cria: «Alors Nyan ? Ça va en haut ?  
-C'est bon le chien je gère, t'inquiète !  
-Ok !»

May-Lin se remit à courir dans les couloirs tout en portant le masque que Nyan lui avait donner. Deux gardes passèrent près d'elle sans remarquer l'usurpation, ils lui firent juste un signe de la main comme pour dire "salut". Elle avait le cœur qui battait super vite, c'était du à la peur et au stresse encouru.

De son côté, Nyan était encercler de gardes, ils l'avaient tout de suite remarquer (car il était pas discret avec son bazooka à la main). Les gardes vissèrent le chat avec leurs armes, celui-ci ne pouvait pas se défendre.

May-Lin sentait que Nyan était en danger, elle vit un haut-parleur dans un coin, elle eut une idée qui pourrait le sauver. Elle l'alluma, l'approcha de sa bouche, et cria: «Bouche toi les oreilles Nyan !» Les gardes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, Nyan se boucha les oreilles et la chienne poussa un crie très aigu qui raisonna dans toute la tour, brisant les vitres, ainsi que les tympan des gardes près de Nyan. Ils tombèrent tous à terre, le félin s'échappa et partit rejoindre May-Lin: «Bravo, comment t'a réussi ça ?

-Ben, j'ai juste crier dans ce haut parleur, c'est tout

-Rien d'autre ?

-Non, c'est tout

-Et ben ton crie est puissant dit donc, ça pourra nous aider à sortir d'ici !

-Si tu le dit !» Dit la chienne.

Les deux enfants descendirent les étages de la tour pour a la fin, se retrouver au rez-de-chaussé, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'aller vers la sortie, une grande femme apparut derrière eux et leurs tira dessus...


	6. Sauvés par les Black Stars

Les deux enfants descendirent les étages de la tour pour à la fin, se retrouver au rez-de-chaussé, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'aller vers la sortie, une grande femme apparut derrière eux et leurs tira dessus. Ses projectiles était des toiles araignées, celle-ci captura les deux mammifères qui tentait de s'enfuir: «Où croyez vous allez comme ça ? Vous n'irez nul part !». Cette femme, c'était Mira, une femme araignée au service de Kaeloo. Elle devait garder les enfants prisonniers de la tour pour les empêcher de s'évader. Nyan et May-Lin tentèrent de se débattre de cette toiles mais elle était trop collante, elle s'était collée à leurs poils. Mira s'approcha des deux prisonniers et leurs dit: «Maintenant vous allez gentiment retourner en cellule, j'ai pas envie de me faire remonter les bretelles par la gardienne !

-La gardienne ? Le têtard ?» demanda Nyan, Mira ne lui répondit pas. Elle attrapa les cocons former autour des deux enfants et les traina.

Alors qu'elle était en train de les ramener en cellule, une grenade arriva au pied de la femme-araignée et explosa, Mira, Nyan et May firent entrainer par l'explosion et chacun se retrouvèrent à chaque coin de la grande entrée. Au milieu de la fumée, plusieurs silhouettes apparurent devant la porte d'entrée: «J'espère que les enfants n'ont rien  
-S'ils sont blessés, c'est de ta faute Mika , compris ?  
-C'est bon râle pas Barça ! Je suis sur qu'il n'ont rien» C'était Mickaël et Barcelone. Mira s'énerva et cria: «C'est encore vous les "Black Stars" ! Quel culot vous avez de venir ici !  
-T'es pas contente de nous voir Mira ?, demanda Mika en rigolant  
-Bâtard ! hurla Mira. Barcelone alla voir May puis Nyan et les détachèrent de ses toiles avec une potion spécial. Les enfants se redressèrent, de mirent sur son dos et partis avec la jument vers la sortie. Mika lui était face à Mira, les deux se regardèrent sans dire le moindre mot. Au bout d'un moment, Mika dit: «Ça fais longtemps qu'on se connais, n'est-ce pas ma chère Mira ?  
-Trop à mon gout saleté de loup !  
-T'apprécie toujours pas ma compagnie ?  
-Pourquoi je devrai apprécier la compagnie d'un crétin comme toi d'abord ?  
-La nostalgie ?  
-Mon cul oui !» Mika sortit deux grenades de nul part et les lancèrent sur Mira qui les arrêtèrent et les emprisonnèrent dans sa toile qui retenait l'explosion. Mira fonça sur Mickaël avec ses huit pattes poilue. Mika esquiva les pattes de la porte parole de la gardienne, il sortit un poignard et le planta dans l'une des huit pattes, les sept autres arrêtèrent de l'attaquer. Une d'entres elles se remit doucement a bouger et attrapa une jambe de Mickael qui se retrouva suspendu en l'air la tête en bas. Mira lui dit en le regardant: «T'a de la chance que Kaeloo vienne aujourd'hui, sinon je m'aurai fais un plaisir d'exploser ta petite tronche mignonne de loup, dit Mira se serrant les dents  
-Tu me trouve mignon ?, demanda Mika en rigolant  
-Tssss !».

Elle le fit virevolter dans les air et le balança hors de la tour. Barça, Nyan et May l'aperçu dans les airs. La jument afficha une mine désespérée pendant que les enfants se tapèrent un fou rire sur son dos. Dans le ciel, Mika les vit et cria: «ON SE RETROUVE A LA BAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE !  
-Oui oui !» Répondit Barça avec un sourire idiot. Elle se mit a galoper et partit en direction de leurs petite base...


End file.
